Vampires, Rejection, and Rumors, Oh My
by SheWhoLovesAllCullenMen
Summary: The Cullens have been at Forks High School for two weeks. Jessica thinks she has a chance at Edward. How might Jessica react to rejection? This is one lesson Edward won't forget. And his siblings won't let him either. One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

We'd been here for two weeks and the lust was starting to die down. Jasper and I had it the worst. Well, Jasper had it the worst since he felt all the lust. But, I still had it pretty bad because everyone was undressing at least one of us with their eyes. The rest of them had one advantage, they had each other to prove they were taken. I was the single one, the loner, and the most victimized.

I remember the first day, We walked into the school and we heard gasps all around. I think someone even walked into a pole. I could see all of their petty, vulgar thoughts. Lauren Mallory showed a particular interest in Emmett, but Rosalie all but ripped her throat out. And Jasper was getting plenty of stares, many from the teachers. And two people in particular had there infatuations set on me: Mrs. Cope and Jessica Stanley. Mrs. Cope I could stand, but Jessica was horrible.

That first week Rose was glued to Emmett and was sending death glares all around. Emmett always had his hands balled up into fists sending gestural threats to any guy who looked at Rosalie for more than ten seconds. And whenever someone stared a little too long at one of them, the other would basically shove their tongue down the other's throat.

Alice and Jasper weren't much better. They didn't have enough time to focus on sending out glares, but the lust everyone was sending was driving Jasper insane. They were just as touchy feel-y as Rose and Emmett. Sometimes even more. They were constantly kissing each other and sometimes were not so appropriate. I think they even skipped 6th period on the second day to do some very unpleasant things in the janitor's closet.

As for I, I had to deal with most of the attention. Since all the girls figured one of the guys had to be open, the way my siblings were acting just made them conclude faster. Though everyone instinctively stayed away form us, it didn't stop them from thinking some very inappropriate things. Jessica Stanley was the worse. And everyday she would tell herself to ask me out, but everyday she failed.

Today was no different. Her annoying "voice" filled my head again. _Today, I'm really going to do it. I will ask the hottest person on the face of the Earth to go out to dinner with me. This is really untraditional, but it seems like he isn't going to be making the first move. _The exact same thing she said to herself everyday.

Alice's laughter brought me out of my thoughts. _You'll see Edward. I just saw something very entertaining._ And with that, she started translating the Gettysburg address into Icelandic. I knew something very bad was going to happen.

Just then Jessica got up and started walking towards me. _I'm really going to do this. And there is no doubt he'll say no to what I'm wearing. _I looked up to see what she was talking about and them looked down as quickly as possible. It was one of the most revolting things I had ever seen. Jessica Stanley was walking towards me wearing a too-tight see through white T-shirt that didn't cover her stomach. You could see that she was wearing a hot pink bra underneath and she was wearing a pair of short shorts that were too tight for her, I could see one seem being strained. And as she got closer, I realized she smelled repulsive too. It smelled like she had bathed in perfume that smelled like it had been stagnant for 50 years and had belonged to a prostitute. I kept my head looking at my tray when she walked up.

"Hey, Edward. I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me and..." STARING AT HER!? I couldn't stand to look at her for 2 minutes and she thinks I was staring at her! "... I though it would be nice it we could go out together. I was thinking Port Angeles. I know this great place. And I could show you around town. So what do you say?" I could tell she was overly confident.

"No," I said in a firm voice.

"NO!? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I meant no. As in I do not want to go out with you. Now, I would prefer if you would give me some space."

She turned around and started walking back. _WHAT!? HE REFUSED!? This boy is crazy!! I cannot believe he would refuse ME!? He better not have his eyes on Lauren..._

Could she be any dumber? As if I would want to go out with her or any of her petty human friends. Just then I heard my name on her thoughts again.

_I'll show Edward. I'll show him to mess with me... _And she went one thinking of ways to ruin me.

I decided to listen to what she would tell her friends.

"He said no, but before I could ask why, he explained to me. He's gay."

WHAT!? M siblings all started laughing while I fumed. Then I heard some very disturbing thoughts from one of Mike's friends, I think his name was Chris Ryan. _So, Cullen's interested in guys is he? I bet I could show him a good time. A face like that shouldn't be wasted..._ I stopped listening and started feeling disgusted. Now I was going to be chased by a guy. The ridicule was going to be endless when we got home. Now I really despised that Stanley girl.


End file.
